L'immortel du Docteur
by MissAmande
Summary: Et si Jack avait rencontré le douzième Docteur après avoir vaincu les 456 et quitté la Terre ? Comment réagirait-il en croisant un homme avec le visage d'un vieil ennemi ? Comment pardonner un docteur qui a failli à sa mission et abandonné tous les enfants de la Terre ?
1. Chapter 1

**Chapitre 1 : L'ennemi. **

Depuis que le capitaine Jack Harkness avait quitté la Terre, il parcourait les planètes à la recherche de sensations fortes qui lui feraient oublier ses malheurs.

Deux mois qu'il voyageait à travers l'univers, et rien n'avait réussi à attirer son attention. Oh bien sûr, il avait visité de nombreux endroits, fait l'amour à beaucoup d'espèces, mais une part de lui n'arrivait pas à profiter de ces instants. Jack était dans l'incapacité de voir la beauté là où auparavant il l'aurait vu. Cela était dû aux horreurs que le capitaine avait vécues. Trop de morts, trop de souffrance, trop d'abandons…

Torchwood n'était plus que des ruines et de la cendre, l'équipe n'existait plus et Jack vivait, pour son plus grand désespoir. Comme il aurait été bon de mourir. Malheureusement cela lui était impossible. Ce n'était pas faute d'essayer. Rien n'y faisait. Pas même la bombe qui avait explosé dans son estomac réduisant son foyer et lieu de travail en tas de taules fumantes.

Alors Jack errait à travers la galaxie, déclenchant des bagarres dans les bars, buvant comme un trou et draguant tout ce qui bougeait. Il n'était plus que l'ombre de lui-même, ou plutôt il était redevenu l'homme qu'il avait été avant de rencontrer le Docteur. Perdu, en colère, un désir de vengeance si puissant qu'il était difficile de se concentrer sur autre chose. Si Ianto avait été là, il aurait secoué la tête et aurait regardé Jack comme s'il était un enfant que l'on réprimandait après qu'il ait fait une bêtise, mais voilà Ianto n'était plus là.

C'est dans un pub sur une planète dont Jack se fichait complètement du nom, que celui-ci entra. Se dirigeant rapidement vers le fond, il s'assit sur une banquette vide à l'écart de tous et commanda un alcool fort. Lorsqu'il fut servi, l'immortel fixa d'un œil morose le fond de son verre, s'attendant à y voir inscrit sa destinée. Autour de lui, la population mixte de l'établissement dansait et riait, et Jack pleurait.

L'ancien agent du temps ne remarqua pas tout de suite que deux nouveaux individus venaient d'entrer, l'homme aux cheveux grisonnants parlait avec de grands gestes tandis que la jeune femme brune qui l'accompagnait écoutait tout en dévorant des yeux l'endroit. S'asseyant au bar, ils commandèrent leur boisson et l'étrange personnage se lança dans la description de leur cocktail.

« Ceci Clara est l'alcool le plus fort de cette planète ! Un verre et vous vous roulez par terre en imitant le bruit des animaux... » Expliquait le vieil homme sous le regard admiratif et amusé de la dite Clara.

Jack Harkness releva brusquement la tête lorsque son ouïe discerna la voix parmi la foule. Une haine sans nom s'éleva dans la poitrine du garçon et ni une ni deux, il bondit sur ses pieds et se dirigea à grands pas vers les deux insouciants qui continuaient de parler. Attrapant brutalement l'épaule de l'homme qui se tourna rapidement vers lui surpris et agacé par l'interruption, seulement avant qu'il n'eut le temps de rétorquer à quel point il était malpoli d'accoster une personne de la sorte, Jack lui décocha un coup de poing en pleine mâchoire ce qui le fit tomber de son tabouret.

Clara se précipita vers son ami tout en s'indignant du comportement d'Harkness.

\- _Mais enfin qu'est-ce qui ne va pas chez vous ?! _S'offusqua la jeune femme.

\- _Il sait très bien ce qu'il a fait le lâche ! _Cracha un Jack Harkness en fureur. _Vous nous avez tous trahi pour après fuir dans la galaxie ! Quel genre d'homme êtes-vous John Frobisher ?! Vous vous êtes fait passé pour mort mais en réalité vous avez pris la fuite n'est-ce pas ?! _

Un silence de mort était à présent tombé sur le bar, interrompu par des chuchotements intempestifs, tous fixaient l'homme habillé en soldat qui serrait et desserrait les poings dans un geste compulsif. Le regard de Clara allait d'un homme à l'autre ne comprenant pas la situation. Son ami lui continuait de se frotter la mâchoire en regardant d'un air ahuri son agresseur.

\- _Vous vous trompez de personne._ Dit-il d'une voix étouffée par sa main, mais d'un ton qui se voulait calme.

Un rire sans joie, presque dément sortit de la bouche du capitaine alors que le voyageur se relevait aidé par Clara.

\- _Oh bien sûr vous avez changé de nom ! Mais cela n'efface pas ce que vous avez fait !_ Siffla Jack en rapprochant son visage du soi-disant traître. _Vous avez autorisé des aliens à voler des millions d'enfants ! Comment pouvez-vous vous regarder dans un miroir le matin ?! Comment pouvez-vous dormir la nuit ?! _

_\- Jack, je ne suis pas John Frobisher. _

_\- Alors qui êtes-vous ?! _Hurla Jack faisant sursauter la moitié du pub, Clara comprise.

\- _Ne me reconnais-tu donc pas ? _

Harkness plissa les yeux et détailla son interlocuteur, il avait le visage de Frobisher mais les yeux étaient différents maintenant qu'il y faisait attention, et puis c'était quoi ces vêtements ridicules ?

_\- Jack ? _

_\- Comment connaissez-vous mon nom si vous n'êtes pas Frobisher ? _

_\- Réfléchis Jack. _Encouragea l'ami de Clara.

-_ Je… _

La colère de Jack avait maintenant laissée place à l'incompréhension et le garçon dévisageait d'un air perdu l'homme en face de lui. Clara l'observait avec un mélange de méfiance, de curiosité et était-ce de la pitié ? Il détestait la pitié.

\- _Capitaine Jack Harkness tu es l'homme le plus agaçant que je n'ai jamais connu ! _S'exclama l'étranger. _Mais tu es aussi une bonne personne qui a fait de mauvais choix et je suis fier de te compter parmi mes compagnons._

Les yeux du capitaine se firent aussi ronds que des soucoupes à l'entente de cette phrase.

\- _D… Docteur ?!_

\- _Bonjour Jack._ Sourit celui-ci.

Cependant son sourire mutin mourut rapidement lorsqu'un poing s'écrasa à nouveau sur sa mâchoire. Quelles formidables retrouvailles…


	2. Chapter 2

**Chapitre 2 : Le Docteur. **

\- _Docteur !_ S'écria Clara tandis que le docteur retombait pour la deuxième fois de la soirée sur son séant.

_\- Je ne sais pas ce qui est pire, que vous soyez John Frobisher ou que vous soyez le Docteur. _Gronda Jack en le toisant de toute sa hauteur, le visage déformé par la colère.

\- _Je crois que je l'avais mérité celle-là…_ Grogna le Docteur.

_\- Vous nous avez laissé tomber ! _

_\- Pourrions-nous discuter de cela dans un endroit un peu plus tranquille et privé ?_ Demanda amèrement le Seigneur du temps en se relevant.

Attrapant le bras du capitaine il l'entraîna à l'extérieur du bar tout en vérifiant que Clara suivait et les emmena au Tardis.

_\- A l'intérieur tout de suite._ Claqua le maître du vaisseau.

Jack soutint le regard du Docteur, le défiant silencieusement de le forcer à entrer. Il n'allait pas lui rendre la tâche facile et tant pis s'il ressemblait à un enfant en plein caprice, il n'avait qu'une envie, c'était de se battre.

\- _Soit tu rentres de ton plein gré dans le Tardis Jack, soit je t'y force, à toi de choisir._ Tempêta-t-il.

Clara regardait alternativement les deux hommes qui semblaient prêts à se sauter à la gorge d'un moment à l'autre.

\- _Docteur, je ne comprends pas ce qu'il se passe._ Souffla-t-elle.

\- _Tout va bien Clara je connais cet homme et une fois calmé, il saura être des plus charmant._ Répondit le docteur.

La jeune femme lui lança un regard circonspect avant d'entrer dans le Tardis.

_\- Jack_… Soupira-t-il. _Entre que l'on puisse régler nos problèmes_.

Le capitaine finit par capituler et monta à son tour à bord du vaisseau. Un humement joyeux l'accueillit, et immédiatement le doux ronronnement du Tardis emplit l'esprit de Jack qui s'apaisa à son contact psychique. Elle lui avait manqué et apparemment lui aussi avait manqué à la jolie dame. La décoration avait changé, elle était plus sophistiquée et plus sombre qu'avant mais la cabine de police était toujours aussi magnifique.

\- _Regarde-toi…_ Chuchota-t-il en caressant un mur. _Tu es splendide…_

Le maître des lieux observait son ami, sa belle était heureuse de retrouver son compagnon perdu et le faisait bien savoir à grand renfort de humements et de ronronnements. Qu'était-il arrivé au jeune homme pour qu'il engrange une telle colère envers lui et ce John Frobisher ?

\- _Jack ? Peut-on discuter à présent ?_

Le visage du garçon se referma immédiatement, se tournant vers le docteur, celui-ci le foudroya du regard.

\- _Pourquoi toute cette colère capitaine ? _Interrogea le docteur sans préambule.

_\- Nous avions besoin de vous Docteur. _Claqua Harkness. _J'avais besoin de vous ! Mais vous n'êtes jamais venu… Vous nous avez laissé tomber ! J'ai prié chaque jour pour vous veniez nous aider… Je vous ai attendu Docteur. Nous vous avons tous attendu mais vous n'êtes pas venu… _

Le capitaine se détourna de lui, passa une main sur ses yeux. Les images de Ianto et Steven lui revinrent brutalement à l'esprit, leurs yeux le suppliant de faire quelque chose pour les sauver.

\- _Je suis désolé Jack_. Murmura le voleur.

L'ancien agent du temps fit volte-face et s'approcha d'un pas menaçant vers le docteur dont le visage se durcit instantanément.

\- _Vous êtes désolé ?!_ Cria Jack. _Où étiez-vous lorsque j'étais victime d'une bombe venant de mon propre corps ? Où étiez-vous lorsque je me suis réveillé après avoir explosé hurlant parce que mes chairs et ma peau repoussaient ?_

Un hoquet horrifié se fit entendre de l'autre côté de la console, indiquant que Clara écoutait la conversation mais Jack ne le remarqua pas, trop perdu dans sa colère, il continuait d'hurler toute cette haine qu'il avait accumulé au cours des derniers mois, ou était-ce des années ?

\- _Où étiez-vous lorsque j'étais attaché nu comme un vers dans une prison militaire et que pour me contenir ils m'ont coulé dans du béton ? Où étiez-vous quand les 456 sont arrivés ? Quand ils ont réclamé 10% des enfants ? Où étiez-vous quand… quand Ianto est mort… ? Quand j'ai dû utiliser mon petit-fils et le sacrifier pour sauver les autres enfants… ?_ La voix de Jack perdit en intensité et se brisa. _Où étiez-vous Docteur… ? _

La compagne du Seigneur du temps s'était approchée des deux hommes, des larmes roulant sur ses joues tandis qu'elle contemplait le nouveau venu avec compassion et horreur. Comment le gouvernement avait-il pu laisser faire de pareils actes ? Comment un monde pouvait sacrifier autant d'enfants ? Puis quelque chose la fit tiquer dans le discours véhément du beau capitaine.

\- _Je… Je ne savais pas Jack… Sincèrement…_ Souffla le docteur.

\- _Vous êtes un alien ?_ Demanda Clara coupant les excuses du Docteur.

\- _Pas vraiment non, je suis un humain venant d'une autre planète, pourquoi ?_ Répondit distraitement Jack.

\- _Vous avez dit que vos chairs avaient repoussées ? Vous vous régénérez ?_

\- _On peut dire ça. _

_\- Comment faîtes-vous ? _Questionna avec étonnement l'humaine.

\- _Je suis une erreur._ Trancha Jack.

Les mots si durement déclarés par Jack renvoyèrent le docteur à une époque où il se souciait peu de l'avenir de son compagnon. Il l'avait traité de noms abominables.

**\- Et tout ce temps vous saviez. **

**\- C'est pour cela que je vous ai abandonné. Regardez-vous Jack vous êtes une erreur. Vous êtes un point fixe dans le temps et l'espace. Vous êtes un fait Jack. Cela n'était jamais censé arriver. Même le Tardis a réagi et a essayé de vous éjecter. **

Et plus il s'en souvenait, plus il était en colère contre lui-même. Il avait abandonné son fidèle compagnon sur le satellite 5, laissé à son propre sort, perdu, désorienté et il n'avait rien fait pour revenir le chercher. Et il y avait ces militaires qui avaient fait du mal à son capitaine. Oh ils paieraient, tous autant qu'ils étaient. Mais d'abord il fallait qu'il s'occupe de Jack et ce ne serait pas une tâche aisée. Mais il était docteur, il y arriverait et Clara l'aiderait. Et jamais plus il n'abandonnerait ce jeune homme.

\- _Tu n'es pas une erreur Jack._ Dit-il soudainement. _Tu es un être formidable, doté d'un cœur immense et d'une bravoure sans faille. Regarde-toi Jack, tu es un homme bien._

Le docteur haïssait le doute qu'il voyait dans le regard du capitaine, c'était lui le fautif, il avait recueilli le garçon, offert un foyer et une famille avec Rose et pour finir il l'avait laissé tomber, comme l'agence du temps l'avait fait avant lui, au moins il avait eu la décence de ne pas lui supprimer ses souvenirs.

_\- Je suis désolé pour ce que ma dixième version t'a dit. Je ne peux éradiquer ses mots mais je peux te permettre de les laisser de côté et de ne plus y penser. _

_\- Qu'avez-vous fait Docteur ? _Demanda Clara en posant sur lui des yeux larmoyants.

\- _J'ai trahi mon compagnon et pourtant il m'a tout donné…_ Souffla-t-il. _Je vous avais demandé Clara, si j'étais un homme bon, je pense que dans de telles circonstances, nous pouvons affirmer que je ne le suis pas… _


	3. Chapter 3

**Chapitre 3 : Les regrets du Docteur.**

\- _Je suis navré Jack, j'aurai dû faire plus, j'aurai dû être là pour toi et pour la Terre… Je sais que cela n'excuse en rien mes actes…_ Dit le docteur.

Un reniflement dédaigneux répondit à cette excuse mais il continua, il méritait la colère du garçon et sans doute aussi allait-il faire les frais de celle de Clara.

\- _Quand… Quand je t'ai laissé sur Satellite 5, je n'étais pas moi-même, je venais d'absorber le cœur du Tardis et mon corps était en train de mourir. _

_\- Vous auriez pu venir me rechercher par la suite, je vous ai attendu pendant des heures avec l'espoir de voir la cabine de police se matérialiser. Je vous imaginais en sortir avec un grand sourire en clamant qu'un problème technique vous avez retardé mais que vous aviez réussi à revenir. Mais vous n'êtes jamais venu… _Grinça Jack en croisant les bras sur sa poitrine.

Le docteur baissa la tête, honteux de ses actes vis-à-vis du capitaine, tandis que Clara commençait à comprendre d'où venait cette rage que Jack avait en lui.

_\- Je suis désolé… _

_\- Être désolé n'est pas suffisant Docteur. _Gronda Harkness.

\- _Je le sais…_ Souffla le Seigneur du temps_. C'est inexcusable… Je n'aurai jamais dû te laisser là-bas… _

_\- Pourquoi l'avez-vous fait Docteur ?_ Demanda doucement Clara en posant un regard empli de compassion sur le voyageur.

\- _Je devais me régénérer, veiller sur Rose et ma nouvelle version ne voulait pas retourner auprès de Jack parce qu'il était comme il l'a si bien dit une anomalie temporel._ Grogna-t-il avec amertume.

_\- Vous… vous lui avez vraiment dit cela ?_ Souffla la jeune femme avec une note de surprise et de douleur.

_\- Oui. Et je le regrette. J'ai aussi dit que le Tardis n'avait pas voulu de lui et qu'elle avait essayé de l'éjecter… _

Un grondement monta des murs et un air glacial frappa le visage du Docteur qui grimaça face à la réprimande de son vaisseau, elle non plus ne lui pardonnerait pas si facilement.

\- _Docteur ! Comment avez-vous pu ?!_ S'écria Clara.

\- _J'ai essayé d'arranger les choses par la suite en lui proposant de voyager avec Martha et moi, mais il n'a pas voulu… _

_\- Je ne comprends vraiment pas pourquoi…_ Railla-t-elle d'un ton cinglant.

\- _Je vous ai expliqué pourquoi Docteur. J'avais une équipe à Torchwood, une famille qui m'attendait. Je ne pouvais pas les abandonner._ Trancha le capitaine.

La remarque fit l'effet d'un claque mais elle était méritée.

\- _Vous aviez même dénigré mon travail à Torchwood, insulté mes méthodes. Avez-vous si peu confiance en moi que vous pensez que j'apprécie assassiner des aliens ? _

_\- Excuse-moi mais Torchwood n'est pas connu pour utiliser des méthodes douces lorsqu'il s'agit de vie extraterrestre ! _Rétorqua le docteur.

_\- Et voilà vous recommencez_ ! S'exclama Jack en levant les mains vers le ciel.

\- _Ne soyez pas idiot Harkness !_ Claqua le Seigneur du temps.

\- _Et maintenant le vouvoiement et le nom de famille, continuez donc Docteur, je suis sûr que vous allez bientôt toucher le fond !_ Cracha le garçon.

Les deux hommes se faisaient à présent face, se foudroyant du regard, les poings serrés, et Clara se vit dans l'obligation d'intervenir ou la situation allait déraper et des mots blessants que personne ne pensait réellement allaient fuser dans tous les sens. Pourquoi est-ce que les hommes n'arrivaient-ils jamais à régler des conflits sans violence ?

\- _Ok, stop, ça suffit_. Dit Clara. _Sérieusement, on dirait deux adolescents réglant leurs problèmes dans une cours de récréation ! Alors on respire un grand coup et on reprend calmement. _

L'agent et le Seigneur du temps se défièrent silencieusement pendant encore un instant avant que le docteur ne demande brutalement :

_\- Qui est John Frobisher ? _

\- _Un lâche et un traître. _Articula Jack en montrant les dents dans un rictus de dégoût.

\- _Pourquoi m'avoir pris pour lui ? _

_\- Il avait votre visage. Seulement les yeux étaient différents, ils étaient fuyards. _

_\- Je vois. Qui est Ianto ? _

Le visage de l'humain se figea dans un masque inexpressif, alors que ses yeux perdaient tout éclat.

\- _Cela ne vous regarde pas._ Siffla-t-il.

\- _Je veux une réponse._ Trancha le Seigneur du temps.

\- _Ianto était un membre de mon équipe et une belle personne. Il est mort, dans mes bras, sans que je puisse faire quoique ce soit._ Déclara Jack en plantant son regard bleu acier dans celui du Docteur.

\- _Tu l'aimais…_ Chuchota le maître du Tardis en reculant d'un pas.

L'immortel ne répondit pas mais son langage corporel le trahit, tout son corps s'était raidi et un tic agita le coin de sa bouche.

\- _Je suis désolé Jack… _

Le garçon lui tourna le dos et s'adossa à la console, les épaules tremblantes, le capitaine fixait un point imaginaire en face de lui.

\- _J'ai tout perdu…_ Murmura-t-il sombrement. _Il ne me reste plus rien. Torchwood n'existe plus, Gwen va avoir un bébé, Ianto est…_ Un soupir lui échappa et une larme roula sur sa joue. _Ma fille ne veut plus me voir et mon petit-fils… mon petit-fils est devenu un légume à cause moi… _

Une main douce se posa sur son bras et surpris par ce contact, Jack baissa les yeux et découvrit que Clara le contemplait avec sympathie et une note d'espoir brillait au fond de ses prunelles chocolat. Il ne comprenait pas pourquoi la jeune femme le regardait de cette manière.

\- _Vous nous avez nous. Nous venons peut-être de nous rencontrer, enfin vous et moi, mais nous veillerons sur vous. _Assura-t-elle avec émotion.

-_ Excusez-moi, j'ai été grossier. Je ne me suis même pas présenté. _Souffla Jack avant de se racler la gorge. _Capitaine Jack Harkness. _

\- _Clara Oswald._ Répondit la compagne du Docteur en lui tendant la main.

\- _Enchanté._ Sourit le capitaine en déposant un léger baisemain sur la paume de la jeune femme.

\- _Oh ne commence pas._ Râla le docteur.

\- _Je dis simplement bonjour._ Rétorqua Jack en levant les yeux au ciel pour par la suite décocher un de ces sourires séducteurs, dont lui avait le secret, à Clara.

\- _Pour toi c'est flirter. _

_\- Ca ne me dérange pas._ Rit Clara, recevant de ce fait un clin d'œil de la part d'Harkness.

\- _Evidemment…_ Bougonna le maître du vaisseau. _Cela ne dérange jamais personne._

\- _Que voulez-vous Docteur, mon charme est irrésistible_. Se venta l'immortel en bombant le torse.

\- _Oh la paix…_ Grogna le docteur pour faire bonne figure, car voir son ami retrouver ainsi son sourire et son mordant lui réchauffait les cœurs.

Bidouillant aux boutons sur la console du Tardis, le Seigneur du temps entrait de nouvelles coordonnées dans la base du vaisseau, même-si il se doutait que cela ne servait à rien puisqu'elle n'en ferait qu'à sa tête. C'était sa belle qui l'avait conduit à Jack ce soir, et pour de bonnes raisons. Le Tardis avait toujours un coup d'avance, la filoute.

\- _Qu'est-ce qu'il va se passer maintenant Docteur ?_ Questionna timidement Harkness en fixant ses chaussures comme un enfant puni.

\- _Maintenant Jack, c'est à toi de faire un choix. Tu peux rester avec nous, voyager, vivre d'extraordinaires aventures et apprendre à guérir. Ou je peux te ramener sur Terre, où tu devras te reconstruire une nouvelle vie, un nouveau foyer. _Énonça-t-il.

_\- Vous voulez encore de moi ?_ S'étonna Jack en dévisageant avec incompréhension son interlocuteur.

\- _Bien sûr, pourquoi ne voudrai-je plus de toi ? _

_\- Je… Je vous ai manqué de respect… Je vous ai frappé et je vous ai crié dessus…_ Marmonna le garçon.

Le docteur soupira et s'approcha de son compagnon avant de poser une main rude sur l'épaule de son jeune immortel, l'obligeant à relever la tête vers lui.

_\- Mets-toi ça dans ta petite tête de singe du __LI__ème__siècle. Je te promets que tu seras toujours le bienvenu à bord de mon Tardis quoique tu ais bien pu faire par le passé, que tu m'ais insulté ou frappé, tu es humain Jack, tout le monde a le droit de faire des erreurs, tout le monde a le droit d'être en colère. Et mon erreur à moi a été de te laisser tomber et je compte bien me racheter auprès de toi aussi longtemps qu'il le faudra pour que tu me pardonnes. Me suis-je bien fait comprendre Jack Harkness ? _

_\- Oui Monsieur… _Soupira Jack, les yeux embués de larmes.

_\- Bien. Alors que choisis-tu capitaine ? _

_\- Je reste… _Murmura-t-il.

_\- Excellent choix ! _S'exclama le docteur en serrant le bras de son ami. _Clara ! Nous avons un nouveau compagnon à bord ! _

Tirant le levier, le docteur démarra le Tardis qui se dématérialisa en ronronnant joyeusement tandis que les passagers s'accrochaient à la console en riant.


	4. Chapter 4 Partie 1

**Chapitre 4 : Première aventure au fond du lac. **

**Partie 1.**

Le Tardis se matérialisa en grinçant et couinant ce qui fit froncer les sourcils du Docteur. Pourquoi faisait-il ce bruit ? Clara ne sembla pas s'en rendre compte, parlant de nouvelles aventures et d'une planète qu'ils avaient visitée où elle y avait oublié ses lunettes de soleil. Jack la regardait avec des yeux rieurs et un sourire amusé.

Le Docteur sortit rapidement du vaisseau et en fit le tour en marmonnant :

\- _Qu'est-ce qu'il y a ? Tu n'es pas heureux. Pourquoi tu n'es pas heureux, dis-moi ? _

Ses deux compagnons finirent par le rejoindre, discutant toujours joyeusement, ne se souciant pas ou ne remarquant pas le trouble de leur ami.

\- _Pourquoi tu nous as amené ici ?_ Continua le Seigneur du temps en observant le tunnel dans lequel ils étaient arrivés.

\- _Et on est où ?_ Demanda Clara tout en fermant derrière elle la porte du Tardis.

Le Docteur passa sa main sur les parois moisies avant de répondre :

_\- On est sous l'eau. Dans une sorte de base. Technologie du XXII__ème __siècle. Peut-être une base militaire, peut-être une base scientifique. _

_\- Il y a un équipage ? _

_\- Il doit surement en avoir un, il y a de l'oxygène. _

La petite troupe se mit en marche, leurs pas résonnant dans le silence de la base, l'air était humide et une légère odeur de moisie s'élevait autour d'eux.

\- _Je veux vivre une autre aventure_. Déclara soudain Clara en se tournant vers son ami grisonnant. _S'il vous plaît ! Je suis sûre que vous aussi ! Et puis Jack aussi j'en suis certaine !_

Jack leva les mains indiquant clairement qu'il n'avait joué aucun rôle dans la supplication de la jeune femme, tandis que celle-ci pointait un doigt accusateur sur l'alien.

\- _Vous mourrez d'envie de sauver une autre planète, je le sais._

Le Docteur ne répondit pas mais un petit sourire étira ses lèvres alors qu'ils arrivaient à présent dans ce qu'il semblait être la cafétéria.

_\- Docteur, regardez ça._ Chuchota le capitaine.

La salle à manger était sens dessus dessous, les chaises étaient renversées, les placards grand ouverts, et on avait l'impression qu'une tornade était passée par là.

_\- Bon…_ Soupira le Docteur en touchant un couteau de cuisine planté dans le mur. _On dirait que votre vœu s'est exaucé. _

_\- Bataille de nourriture ?_ Supposa Jack.

\- _Plus que ça, je crois._ Répondit son mentor. _En tout cas c'est arrivé il y a peu de temps._ Ajouta celui-ci en trempant son doigt dans une tasse de ce qui avait l'apparence d'un café au lait. _Il y a un peu plus de sept heures. Et pourtant pas de corps. _

\- _Ils ont pris des provisions_. Dit Clara. _D'accord donc quelque chose ou quelqu'un a obligé l'équipage à quitter la base. Ou alors ils sont partis faire de la plongée dans le village flippant submergé là-bas. _La jeune femme s'approcha du Docteur en souriant et s'exclama ravie en levant la main. _Oh ouais c'est ça que je préfère ! _

Le Seigneur du temps roua des yeux et se tourna vers la sortie.

\- _Oh aller ! Mon top là…_ Bouda Clara.

Le Docteur lui lança un regard bizarre avant de quitter la pièce, Jack allait pour le suivre mais l'humaine lui attrapa le bras au passage.

\- _Mon top là_. Ordonna-t-elle.

Le capitaine lui tapa dans la main en riant et tous deux partirent à la suite du Docteur.

Celui-ci observait au détour d'un couloir deux hommes en train de bidouiller quelque chose au sol.

\- _Regardez._ Dit-il fièrement. _Je vous l'avais dit. L'équipage_.

\- _Salut matelots_. Héla le Docteur tandis qu'ils avançaient vers les inconnus.

\- _Je ne sais pas pourquoi mais je le sens mal…_ Grommela discrètement Jack à Clara.

Les supposés membres de la base se redressèrent en même temps dans un geste presque mécanique, quelque chose n'allait pas, les trois amis avaient l'impression que la lumière traversait les corps des individus. Et lorsqu'ils se tournèrent vers eux, deux énormes trous remplaçaient les yeux des apparitions et leurs lèvres bougeaient continuellement mais aucun son n'en sortait.

_\- Bien… Je ne m'attendais pas à ça._ Dit le Docteur. _Levez la main ceux qui s'attendaient à ça…_

Clara et Jack secouèrent la tête et commencèrent à reculer mais leur ami leur attrapa la main, les stoppant dans leur fuite.

\- _Non attendez, je ne crois pas qu'ils nous veuillent du mal, je crois qu'ils sont curieux c'est tout._

Les fantômes étaient à présent nez à nez avec le Docteur et Clara, observant et parlant silencieusement.

\- _Vous êtes sûr ?_ Questionna la jeune femme, tendue, prête à prendre ses jambes à son cou.

\- _Et bien comment dire… ça dépend… définissez le mot sûr…_ Répondit l'alien.

\- _Vous voulez rire là hein…_ Souffla Jack dont le regard était rivé sur le fantôme qui faisait face à Clara.

\- _Regardez-vous charmants messieurs_. Reprit le Seigneur du temps à l'adresse des étranges personnes qui se tournèrent l'une vers l'autre_. Qu'est-ce qui vous est arrivé ?_

Les deux êtres se détournèrent d'eux et s'éloignèrent tels deux automates. Les voyageurs temporels se lancèrent un coup d'œil.

\- _Venez…_ Lança le Docteur.

\- _Une idée de ce que c'est ?_ Interrogea Harkness pendant qu'ils prenaient en chasse les créatures.

\- _Aucune. Mais n'est-ce pas exaltant ? _Souffla un Docteur bouillant d'impatience.

Les fantômes conduisirent bientôt Jack, Clara et le Docteur dans un garage où un vaisseau spatial était stocké.

\- _C'est quoi un sous-marin ?_ Demanda l'humaine.

\- _Non ! C'est extraterrestre ! _S'offusqua le doc en dévorant des yeux la machine.

Il leur jeta un sourire excité avant de sautiller à bord du vaisseau tel un enfant découvrant un parc d'attraction, suivi plus sobrement par ses deux compères.

La soute était assez petite, seule une espèce de table reposait au milieu mais ce qui attira l'œil du Docteur fut les inscriptions gravées sur une des parois. Il n'avait encore jamais vu ce dialecte et le Tardis non plus puisqu'elles n'avaient pu être traduites.

\- _Euh Docteur…_ Appela soudain Jack qui fixait quelque chose hors de l'engin. _On a un petit problème là… _

Les deux autres pivotèrent vers lui et constatèrent que les fantômes étaient revenus.

\- _Oh salut !_ S'exclama le Docteur en tapant dans les mains. _Vous vouliez nous montrer ceci ? C'est très joli ! _

Les créatures restèrent immobiles et continuèrent d'agiter les lèvres sans bruit.

_\- Attendez ils essaient de parler là_. Fit remarquer Oswald alors que soudain l'un des fantômes se tournait pour se saisir d'une hache.

\- _Non je crois bien qu'ils sont en train de s'armer._ Commenta Jack en descendant les marches de la soute.

\- _Oui j'avais remarqué aussi… _Répondit le Docteur.

Tout le monde prit la fuite alors que l'un de ces êtres se jetait sur eux en brandissant son arme et que l'autre leur tirait dessus avec un fusil à harpons. Ils coururent le plus vite possible à travers les couloirs, jetant des coups d'œil par-dessus leurs épaules. Les créatures les collaient de près, cependant il y avait un point positif, elles n'étaient plus armées.

Brusquement une porte s'ouvrit devant eux et quelqu'un les encouragea à rentrer le plus rapidement possible. Lorsqu'ils furent enfermés dans une pièce hermétique, ils purent constater que les fantômes les observaient à travers la petite vitre ronde. Le Docteur s'en approcha et contempla les drôles de phénomènes.

\- _Qui êtes-vous ?_ Demanda une des personnes présentes dans la pièce_. Qu'est-ce que vous faîtes ici ? _

\- _Capitaine Jack Harkness._ Se présenta l'ancien agent du temps.

\- _Arrête ça._ Ronchonna le docteur à la stupéfaction de tous sauf de Jack et Clara. _Elle, c'est Clara. Et je suis le Docteur._

Il tendit son papier psychique et le montra aux cinq inconnus.

\- _Vous êtes de UNIT ?_

\- _Si c'est écrit c'est que c'est vrai. _

\- _Moi c'est Richard._ Dit-il. _Lui c'est Bennett…_

Une femme très énergique vint serrer vigoureusement la main du Docteur et s'exclama joyeusement :

\- _O'Donnel ! Vous êtes vraiment le Docteur ? Je suis une grande fan !_ Regardant autour d'elle, son expression se fit plus sobre. _Enfin je veux dire, bon boulot. _

\- _Moi c'est Tim Lunn, l'interprète de Cass. _

_\- Enchanté._ Dit Jack avec un grand sourire tandis que le Docteur levait les yeux au ciel.

\- _Dîtes-moi, ces choses-là dehors que sont-elles ?_ Questionna-t-il. _Pourquoi elles essaient de vous tuer ?_

\- _Bah ce sont comment dire…_ Bafouilla Bennett. _Des fantômes. _

Le Docteur haussa un sourcil dubitatif et répondit sèchement :

\- _Ce ne sont pas des fantômes._

Soudain la jeune femme qui se nommait Cass se mit à parler avec des gestes rapides.

-_ Cass est en train de dire…_

_\- Merci mais je n'ai pas besoin de votre aide._ Coupa le Seigneur du temps. _Je connais très bien la langue des signes. ALLEZ-Y CONTINUEZ ! _Cria-t-il.

Cass partit dans une explication dans sa langue silencieuse tandis que le Docteur essayait de comprendre, un pli creusant son front.

\- _Non non attendez en fait je ne la connais pas…_ Interrompit piteusement l'alien_. Elle a été effacée et remplacée par le sémaphore. Qu'on m'apporte quelques drapeaux. _Ordonna-t-il aux autres mais évidemment personne ne le prit au sérieux.

Alors Cass reprit ces gestes précipités mais cette fois-ci l'interprète traduisit :

\- _Un des fantômes était notre commandant. L'autre fantôme, l'homme qui ressemble à une taupe, on ne sait pas qui c'est. _

_\- Il est de la planète Tivoli. Ce sont des êtres non violents et lâches, ils ne feraient pas de mal à une mouche, ils auraient plutôt tendance à leur donner leur clé de voiture et leurs coordonnées de carte bancaire. _Eclaircit le Docteur. 

_\- Vous voyez je vous avais dit que c'était un alien_. Inséra Bennett. _Je ne vous l'avais pas dit ?_

\- _Quand est-ce qu'ils sont apparus ? _

\- _Vous avez vu le vaisseau spatial dans le hangar ?_ _Nous l'avons trouvé au fond du lac._ Dit O'Donnel. _On venait juste de le transporter à bord quand un des moteurs s'est allumé et Moran a été… Moran a été tué… _

_\- Ils ont tout de suite essayé de nous tuer quand ils sont apparus. On s'est enfui et on a pris refuge ici, ils ne peuvent pas entrer._ Déclara Class par l'intermédiaire de Tim.

\- _C'est une cage de Faraday ?_ Demanda Jack.

\- _Oui totalement imperméable aux ondes radios_. Expliqua le Docteur. _Et apparemment aussi à ces choses. _

Les lumières s'éteignirent pour se rallumer et une voix déclara :

**Mode diurne activé. **

\- _Qu'est-ce qu'il passe ?_ Demanda Clara.

\- _C'est le matin._ Répondit O'Donnel_. Et les fantômes ne sortent pas pendant la journée_.

Bennett ouvrit la porte et tout le monde sortit.

\- _J'aimerai revoir le vaisseau_. Dit le doc.

Aussitôt dit, aussitôt fait, les trois amis retournèrent au hangar et examinèrent l'engin avec plus d'attention. Il s'avéra qu'une chambre de stase pour le pilote manquait ainsi qu'une cellule d'alimentation. Le Docteur partit dans une tirade, se parlant tout seul, théorisant la situation, tous sursautèrent lorsqu'il s'exclama d'une voix tonitruante :

\- _Ce sont des fantômes !_

Tout à coup le mode nocturne s'activa tout seul, semant la panique parmi les scientifiques. Le bruit d'une cloche retentit dans toute la base obligeant le Docteur à se précipiter, Jack et Clara sur les talons, vers le Tardis.

\- _La cloche du cloitre du Tardis !_ S'écria-t-il.

Entrant en trombe dans le vaisseau, le Docteur se jeta sur la console tandis que la roue aux symboles de Gallifrey s'affolait.

\- _Ca doit être les fantômes_. Expliqua-t-il_. C'est pour ça que le Tardis était perturbé à notre arrivée. C'est comme je le disais, on vit et on meurt, c'est tout. Les fantômes sont des aberrations. _

Jack eut un mouvement de recul à l'entente de ce mot mais personne ne le remarqua.

_\- Ils sont contre nature_. Continua l'alien. _Et le Tardis veut s'éloigner d'eux. _

_\- Alors on fait quoi ? _Demanda Clara.

\- _On met le frein à main._ Dit-il alliant le geste à la parole et ils purent ainsi repartir à la chasse aux fantômes.

Un message passa dans la base, Richard avait disparu et il était prié de se manifester auprès des autres. Celui-ci apparut à la cafétéria pendant que Clara, Jack et Bennett prenaient des provisions, cependant, il n'était plus qu'un fantôme, le vrai Richard flottait près de la fenêtre dans une combinaison de plongée et son corps tapait contre celle-ci, il est tout ce qu'il y avait de plus mort.

Se saisissant d'une chaise, le fantôme du magnat du pétrole la brandit au-dessus de sa tête avançant vers le groupe qui avait été rejoint par le Docteur. Soudain le mode diurne s'activa grâce à O'Donnel et Richard disparut, la chaise retombant au sol dans un bruit métallique.

Par la suite, ils purent en déduire que les fantômes utilisaient la base contre les vivants, changeant les heures de nuit pour pouvoir se déplacer plus librement. Cass proposa de quitter la base, ne voulant pas que d'autres personnes de son équipage meurent tandis que le Docteur était plutôt de l'avis de rester.

Le problème était que lorsqu'ils contactèrent la surface, l'intermédiaire au téléphone leur apprit qu'un sous-marin leur avait été envoyé suite à leur demande, hors personne ne les avait contacté auparavant. Le Docteur fit annuler cet envoi, mettant la base en quarantaine.

Ne pouvant à présent plus compter que sur eux-mêmes, l'équipage et les voyageurs du temps préparèrent un plan et celui-ci était absolument fou.


	5. Chapter 4 Partie 2

**Je souhaite d'abord remercier les personnes qui suivent cette histoire, je suis ravie qu'elle vous plaise et j'espère que cela continuera ! **

**Bonne lecture à tous et à bientôt pour de nouvelles aventures ! **

**Chapitre 4 : Première aventure au fond du lac.**

**Partie 2. **

L'objectif était de capturer un fantôme. Tel était le plan du Docteur.

Le mode nocturne fut activé, peu à peu les lumières se tamisèrent dans la base, laissant place à une demi-obscurité. Bennett fut le premier à servir d'appât, se montrant à la cafétéria où les fantômes s'étaient apparemment donné rendez-vous.

\- _Salut comment ça va ?_ Hurla-t-il presque dans sa panique avant de prendre la fuite en courant.

Le Docteur donna ses instructions à Clara qui attendait au détour d'un couloir que Bennett passe pour prendre le relai. Lorsque le pauvre homme dépassa le couloir, la jeune femme se mit à crier :

\- _Hé ! Les fantômes ! Par ici !_

Les créatures se détournèrent de Bennett pour suivre Clara et la prendre en chasse. Lunn attendait, prêt au départ pour ensuite les amener à Jack qui clôturerait le piège.

Seulement comme dans tout plan bien élaborer, un problème surgissait toujours. Dans le cas actuel, les fantômes se dispersèrent. Deux continuèrent de suivre Clara et un poursuivit Tim. Le Docteur tenta de trouver une solution pour sa compagne tandis que Jack devait continuer la mission et emmener la créature restante dans une pièce étanche.

Une fois la jeune femme en sécurité dans un sas d'étanchéité, le Seigneur du temps reporta son attention sur le capitaine qui avait pris le relai et qui courait à une vitesse folle, son long manteau foutant l'air derrière lui.

\- _Je suis presque arrivé !_ Cria Jack dans son oreillette.

Il se précipita dans un sas mais la porte ne fut pas refermée aussi rapidement que prévu et Richard put la traverser.

\- _Euh Docteur… J'ai un problème là… Il m'a vu et je suis piégé avec Richard-pas-tout-à-fait-Richard… _

\- _Pas de panique Jack._ Rassura l'alien, cherchant une solution de secours pour son capitaine.

\- _Docteur qu'est-ce que je fais… Si jamais je meurs est-ce que je vais rester comme eux ou_…

L'ancien agent du temps maintenant acculé au fond de la pièce fixait avec horreur Richard prendre une clé à molette et la brandir dans sa direction.

\- _Au revoir Docteur…_ Chuchota-t-il alors qu'une angoisse sourde lui tordait la poitrine et que ses yeux se fermaient en attendant la mort.

\- _JACK !_ Hurla le doc dans son oreille.

Le bruit assourdissant de la clé percutant le sol fit rouvrir les paupières du capitaine qui put constater que Richard était parti. Le Docteur continuait d'hurler son prénom, le suppliant de lui répondre.

\- _Jack ! Jack réponds-moi ! Est-ce que tout va bien ? Jack !_

\- _Doc…_ Souffla Jack en se laissant glisser au sol. _Il est parti…_

Le Docteur soupira un grand coup, par Rassilon son ami était sain et sauf. Cependant le comportement du fantôme était bizarre.

\- _Pourquoi est-il parti ? Qu'est-ce qui cloche ?_ Demanda le Seigneur du temps_. Bennett est-ce que vous m'entendez ? Bennett vous avez deux fantômes non loin de vous. _

\- _Merci j'avais remarqué._ Répondit-il tout bas.

\- _La cage de Faraday n'est pas loin de vous. Vous êtes seul sur ce coup. Il va falloir courir vite. _

Le scientifique prit son courage à deux mains et s'enfuit, se dirigeant vers la cage. Se retournant à mi-chemin, il put constater que les créatures étaient à nouveau au complet et ainsi grâce à un hologramme installé dans la pièce hermétique, les êtres furent enfermés. Le Docteur arriva en courant, ses lunettes de soleil sonique sur le nez.

\- _Désolé les gars mais vous êtes un peu trop brutal pour moi._ Dit-il.

Jack et Clara rejoignirent les autres dans la salle de contrôle, les retrouvailles se furent enthousiastes entre les membres de l'équipage.

\- _Nous on va bien, si vous vous inquiétiez…_ Marmonna Clara.

\- _Cass, j'ai besoin de vous._ Appela la voix du Docteur.

La jeune femme s'approcha des écrans et signa quelque chose.

\- _Elle dit que le verre est trop épais pour bien voir._ Traduisit Lunn.

\- _Ouvrez la porte._ Ordonna l'alien après une minute de silence.

\- _QUOI ?_ S'écria Jack.

\- _Docteur vous ne pouvez pas entrer là-dedans ! Ils vont vous tuer !_ Contra Clara.

\- _Ils n'ont pas d'armes ni d'accès aux commandes, ils ne peuvent pas me faire du mal._ Protesta l'enfant de Gallifrey. _Alors dépêchez-vous, ouvrez la porte._

Lorsque Clara donna son aval, la porte s'ouvrit et le Docteur se précipita à l'intérieur en prenant soin de s'enfermer avec les choses.

\- _C'est mieux Cass ?_ Demanda-t-il.

\- _Elle dit qu'ils répètent toujours la même chose, encore et encore. Ils disent l'obscurité… l'effet… euh non l'épée… désolé… ah non déserté et le temple._

\- _Vous êtes sûr ?!_

_\- Elle en est sûre. L'obscurité, l'épée, le déserté, le temple. Juste ces mots-là, ils les répètent à l'infinie. _

\- _Qu'est-ce que tu cherches à me dire bonhomme… ? Bennett j'ai besoin de cartes ! Je crois avoir trouvé ! _

Une réunion de crise fut organisée dans la salle des contrôles.

\- _Ce sont des coordonnées._ Déclara le Docteur.

\- _Des coordonnées ? Comment ça ?_ Demanda Bennett.

\- _L'obscurité c'est l'espace_. Dit l'alien.

Prenant une pomme, une balle en caoutchouc et une balle de golf, il les plaça en alignement.

_\- L'épée d'Orion. L'une d'elle n'est pas une étoile mais la nébuleuse d'Orion suspendue à la ceinture d'Orion. Mais si on observe depuis un autre point de vue l'alignement, la Terre devient le quatrième élément de l'épée. _Expliqua-t-il. _Donc on a réduit ça à une planète. Le déserté, ou l'abandonné, ou le village vide. Vous me suivez ? C'est un lieu. Et ses coordonnées sont transmises à quelqu'un ou quelque chose, à travers l'univers encore et encore et encore. Et à chaque fois qu'ils tuent l'un de nous…_

\- _Ca renforce leur signal !_ Compléta Clara.

\- _Plus ils tuent de gens, plus il y a de fantômes pour transmettre le message._

\- _Mais pourquoi faire ? _Interrogea Jack._ C'est un appel de détresse ? _

\- _Possible. _

_\- Mais à qui sont transmises ces coordonnées ?_ Demanda O'Donnel.

\- _C'est une bonne question. Une partie de l'autre question. _

Tout le monde se regarda d'un air interrogatif au grand damne du Docteur.

\- _Sérieusement ?_ S'exclama celui-ci. _Vous ne devenez pas plus intelligent grâce à moi ?_

\- _Doc…_ Fustigea Jack.

\- _Le temple…_ Signa Cass. _C'est quoi le temple ?_

\- _Enfin ! On aurait dit que je vous arrachais une dent._ Soupira le Seigneur du temps.

Montrant la carte du doigt, le Docteur leur expliqua ce qu'était le temple.

\- _Ca c'est le village militaire submergé. Les magasins, les maisons, la place et ceci_. Dit-il en pointant un bâtiment surplombé d'une croix chrétienne.

\- _Une église. Devina _Clara.

\- _Pour savoir à quoi conduisent ces coordonnées il faut aller dans cette église. Et si on la retrouve, on a toutes les chances de pouvoir les empêcher de nuire._

\- _Attendez, vous n'êtes pas en train de suggérer ce que je pense que vous êtes en train de suggérer._ Protesta Bennett. _On est en sécurité maintenant, les fantômes sont enfermés dans la cage de Faraday et on peut partir._

_\- Et vous devriez partir_. Affirma le doc. _Vous ne feriez que me ralentir ou poser des questions idiotes. Mais pensez à ce que vous laisseriez derrière vous. Vous n'auriez jamais les réponses que vous attendiez. _

\- _Cass dit qu'on devrait partir mais cette mission est sous sa responsabilité alors elle reste._ Traduisit Lunn. Ça _veut dire que moi aussi je reste. _

\- _Et moi aussi._ Dit O'Donnel.

\- _Mais… C'est dangereux_ ! Contra Bennett. _Ceci dit… ce sont des fantômes… Comment peuvent-ils être des fantômes… ? Bon très bien je reste. Mais sachez que si je meurs je reviendrais, et je vous hanterais tous. _

\- _C'est noté._ Dit Jack avec un sourire charmeur.

A l'aide d'un sous-marin contrôlé à distance par Bennett, ils purent approcher l'église.

\- _On cherche quoi précisément ?_ Questionna O'Donnel.

\- _Une chose qui permet de ramener les morts et les transformer en transmetteurs. Répondit_ le Docteur. _Quand on la verra, on la reconnaitra._

Tous les yeux étaient braqués sur les écrans, scrutant les images que le sous-marin retransmettait.

\- _Attendez !_ Ordonna le doc. _C'est quoi ça ?_

Grâce à leur technologie, l'équipe put extraire l'objet de l'eau et le ramener à bord de la base. Il s'avérait qu'il s'agissait de la chambre de stase. Quelque chose était à l'intérieur mais il leur était impossible de l'ouvrir. Le docteur n'arrivait pas à comprendre tout ce qui arrivait, un élément important lui échappait mais il ne savait pas quoi.

Les inscriptions à l'intérieur du vaisseau spatial étaient selon le Docteur les coordonnées, celles-ci restaient dans la tête des personnes et il était impossible de les oublier même après la mort, d'où les fantômes transmetteurs.

Tout à un coup un message d'alerte passa dans les enceintes glaçant le sang de toutes les personnes présentes. Les sabotages des fantômes venaient d'ouvrir les vannes de sécurité pour garder le réacteur nucléaire froid, l'océan commençait à se déverser dans la base.

\- _Nous devons aller nous réfugier dans le Tardis, c'est notre seule issue._ Déclara le Docteur.

Partant dans une course contre la montre pour sauver leur vie, les membres du groupe se mirent à courir aussi vite qu'ils le purent dans la direction du Tardis. L'eau entrait à flot dans la base, ce n'était qu'une question de temps avant que tout ne soit submergé.

Malheureusement à une intersection les portes se refermèrent séparant le Docteur, O'Donnel, et Bennett des autres. Le point positif étant que les portes empêchaient l'eau d'entrer dans les pièces principales, les autres étaient donc en sécurité si on oubliait les fantômes. Le Seigneur du temps décida de retourner dans le passé pour comprendre et arrêter les évènements à l'origine des fantômes.

\- _Je reviendrai vous chercher._ Promit le Docteur. _Vous me faîtes confiance ?_

Clara hocha immédiatement la tête tandis que Jack restait en retrait fixant ses pieds.

\- _Jack ?_ _Regarde-moi._ Ordonna le doc.

Le capitaine leva vers lui deux boules bleues remplies de larmes, et les cœurs du Docteur se serrèrent à cette vision.

\- _Jack, je vais revenir, je te le promets, je ne vais pas t'abandonner._ Dit-il fermement. _Je ne suis pas comme lui, je ne te laisserai pas en arrière. _

L'immortel le dévisagea durant un instant, cherchant une preuve que son ami mentait mais il n'en trouva aucune. Il allait revenir, il reviendrait les chercher, c'était écrit son visage. Alors le garçon inclina la tête et adressa un sourire crispé mais confiant au Docteur.

Rassuré, le Seigneur du temps partit à bord de sa machine à voyager dans le temps avec O'Donnel et Bennett, le reste de l'équipage se rendit à la cafétéria.

Clara tentait de rassurer les autres que le Docteur se montrerait quand tout serait terminé en se ventant d'avoir une fois encore sauvé le monde, quand soudain Jack regarda par la vitre donnant sur le village submergé.

\- _Clara… Il y a un nouveau fantôme… Oh non…_ Murmura-t-il horrifié tandis que la créature se rapprochait et devenait de plus en plus clair, révélant le fantôme du Docteur.


	6. Chapter 5 Partie 1

**Un grand merci à tous ceux qui lisent cette histoire ! Je vous avoue que j'avais très peur que personne n'en veuille, mais apparemment je me suis trompée, alors je voulais vous dire merci. Cela me motive encore plus pour vous écrire la suite au plus vite! **

**Je vous souhaite une bonne lecture et n'hésitez pas à me donner vos avis ! **

**Chapitre 5 : Avant l'inondation. **

**Partie 1.**

Le fantôme duc Docteur restait hors de la base, fixant de ses yeux vides un point imaginaire devant lui. A l'inverse des autres, il ne semblait pas agressif. Cass et Lunn le contemplaient assis sur des chaises, tandis Clara et Jack étaient installés autour d'une table. La jeune femme mourrait d'envie de poser des questions au capitaine mais elle ne voulait pas le braquer. Clara sentait que l'état émotionnel de son ami était toujours instable.

\- _Alors comme ça tu connais le Docteur depuis longtemps ?_ Se lança-t-elle.

Jack releva la tête et dévisagea son interlocutrice.

\- _On peut dire ça._ Eluda-t-il d'une voix plus froide qu'à l'accoutumée.

La partie allait être plus difficile que prévue. Cela n'était pas un problème, Clara était patiente.

\- _A quoi est-ce qu'il ressemblait ?_ Demanda-t-elle sur le ton de la confidence.

Le capitaine plissa les yeux et resta silencieux un instant. La jeune femme crut pendant un moment que l'immortel allait ignorer ses questions mais celui-ci finit par sourire.

\- _Il avait des grandes oreilles, des cheveux courts et un cul d'enfer._

\- _Un cul d'enfer ? _Pouffa Clara.

\- _Oh oui, moulé dans un jean noir_. Soupira rêveusement le capitaine. _Il était aussi affublé d'une grande veste en cuir. _

_\- Et il était toujours aussi bavard ? _

_\- Oui très bavard, une fois qu'il était lancé sur un sujet on ne l'arrêtait plus. Quelques fois avec Rose on faisait des paris, celui qui arrivait à le faire parler le plus longtemps avait le droit à un massage de pieds. _

\- _Vous aviez l'air de bien vous amuser_. Fit remarquer Clara en souriant.

\- _Oui… C'était le bon vieux temps._

L'expression rêveuse de Jack se ferma et un masque froid et impassible tomba sur son visage. L'humaine comprit alors que la conversation était terminée. Pour l'instant. Elle n'avait pas l'intention d'abandonner.

Cass tambourina sur sa chaise et commença à parler avec des signes, attirant l'attention des deux voyageurs temporels.

\- _Cass croit que le Docteur ne dit pas la même chose que les autres_. Traduisit Lunn. _Il dit Moran, Richard, apprenti… Non Prentis, O'Donnel, Clara, Docteur, Bennett, Jack, Cass. En fait c'est la liste de nos noms. Et quand il a terminé, il retourne au début de la liste et il répète encore et encore._

\- _Attendez, on ne connait pas de Prentis._ Souligna Jack.

La sonnerie du téléphone de Clara empêcha les autres de répondre.

\- _C'est le Docteur._ Souffla-t-elle en regardant l'écran.

\- _Il est vivant ?_ Interrogea Lunn.

\- _Apparemment, puisqu'il téléphone._ Ironisa Jack.

\- _Pour le moment…_ Dit Clara avant de décrocher. _Docteur ? Docteur est-ce que ça va ? _

_\- Oui ça va. Bon, écoutez, le vaisseau spatial est un corbillard._ Devant les têtes de ses compagnons, il put sentir que quelque chose n'allait pas. _Qu'est-ce qu'il y a ?_

\- _Il y a un autre fantôme._ Avoua l'humaine.

_\- Quoi ? Qui ? Dîtes-moi qui est mort… _

_\- C'est vous Doc…_ Soupira Jack.

Le Docteur ne pipa pas un mot pendant quelques secondes, digérant l'information.

\- _Docteur ? Ça va ?_ Demanda doucement Clara.

\- _Oui ça va… enfin pour l'instant… _

_\- Ca veut dire quoi ?_

_\- Ca veut dire que je meurs…_

-_ Non ! _S'écria l'immortel._ Je vous interdis de mourir Docteur ! _

_\- On peut changer le cours des évènements. _Relativisa Clara.

\- _Dans un futur potentiel oui. Mais pas dans un futur définitif. Ça c'est déjà passé. La preuve est là juste en face de vous… _Trancha d'une voix douce le doc avant de se détourner de la caméra en soupirant, les épaules affaissées. _Je dois mourir. _

\- _Non._ Se borna l'humaine. _Vous pouvez changer les choses._

\- _Je ne peux pas. Même le moindre petit changement pourrait engendrer une catastrophe. De toute façon j'ai eu une belle et puis cette régénération est un peu une erreur administrative de toute façon. Il faut bien que je parte à un moment._

_\- Pas avec moi !_ Cria Clara.

\- _Alors ça y est vous laissez tomber ?!_ S'énerva Jack en tapant la table du plat de sa main. Comment le Docteur pouvait-il parler de sa mort avec tant de détachement ? Et sa promesse alors ? Qu'en était-il de sa promesse de revenir les chercher ? Un mensonge encore une fois.

\- _Clara, Jack j'ai besoin de vous parler et en privé._ Dit le Docteur d'un ton bourru.

Les deux amis se lancèrent un regard outré avant de quitter la pièce.

\- _Ecoutez-moi, on doit tous faire face à la mort un jour où l'autre, que ce soit la nôtre ou celle de quelqu'un d'autre_.

\- _Je ne suis pas encore prête._ Claqua Clara tandis que Jack fusillait du regard le mur en face de lui, refusant de croire ce qu'il entendait. _Et je n'ai pas envie d'y passer c'est trop tôt. _

_\- Je ne peux pas changer ce qui est déjà arrivé. Il y a des règles. _

_\- Vous n'avez qu'à les enfreindre ! Et de toute façon vous me le devez ! Vous vous êtes rendu essentiel à mes yeux, vous m'avez offert un… un autre moi. Vous ne pouvez pas m'abandonner, nous abandonner, en mourant ce n'est pas juste ! _Explosa la jeune femme.

\- _Clara… _

_\- NON Docteur ! Je me fiche de vos règles et de votre satanée culpabilité de survivant. Si vous m'aimez de quelque façon que ce soit vous devez revenir. _

\- _Je ferai ce que je pourrai…_ Céda le Seigneur du temps.

\- _Vous avez intérêt. _Houspilla l'humaine en s'éloignant de Jack pour qu'il n'entende pas le reste de la conversation. _Parce que vous avez fait une promesse, à moi et à Jack, et je puis vous assurer que si vous ne revenez pas, il n'y survivra pas. _

_\- Jack est fort, il avancera. _

_\- Non Docteur, je vous dis qu'il n'y arrivera pas. Alors faîtes ce qu'il faut mais revenez. _

Elle raccrocha sans que le Docteur ne puisse répondre et retourna auprès de son ami qui foudroyait toujours le mur de ses yeux.

\- _Jack ?_ Tenta Clara en posant sa main sur le bras du capitaine.

_\- Retournons avec les autres._ Articula-t-il difficilement, la mâchoire crispée par la colère.

\- _Il va revenir._ Essaya de rassurer la jeune femme.

\- _Ouais, c'est ce qu'il dit toujours_. Grinça le capitaine avant de retourner dans la cafétéria laissant une Clara décontenancée derrière lui.

\- _Vous avez plus qu'intérêt à revenir Docteur._ Chuchota Clara dans le vide.

De retour dans le self, le portable de l'humaine sonna à nouveau.

\- _Mon fantôme à quoi ressemble-t-il ?_ Demanda de but en blanc le Docteur. _Est-ce qu'il y a des marques ou des cicatrices ? Un indice sur la façon dont je suis mort ? _

\- _Non, rien. Vous êtes pareil que les autres, les mêmes yeux noirs flippants et... Non non attendez…_ Dit-elle en se rapprochant de la vitre. _Votre manteau. Il est déchiré à l'épaule droite. _

_\- J'imagine que je dis la même chose que les autres fantômes_.

\- _Non vous faîtes une liste de nos noms_. Répondit platement Jack qui se tenait à l'écart dans un coin. _Moran, Richard, Prentis, O'Donnel, Clara, Docteur, Bennett, Jack, Cass. _

_\- Qui est Prentis ? _Demanda Clara.

\- _Le type à la tête de taupe._

Soudain le fantôme du Docteur traversa la vitre et s'avança dans la base faisant sursauter tout le monde.

\- _Clara qu'est-ce qu'il y a ? Qu'est-ce qu'il se passe ?_ Demanda inquiet le Docteur.

_\- Vous êtes entré dans la pièce._ Répondit-elle précipitamment.

\- _Je fais quoi ? _

_\- Rien vous vous tenez debout devant nous. _

_\- Et je n'essaie pas de vous tuer ? Pourquoi je n'essaie pas de vous tuer ? _

\- _Non attendez, vous bouger._ Raconta Clara tandis que le fantôme se dirigeait vers la tablette de commande.

\- _Oh il ne manquait plus que ça…_ Pesta Jack. _Vous venez de libérer les autres ! _

\- _Il faut que je me parle tout de suite ! _

_\- Vous ne nous avez pas entendu là ?_ S'emporta le capitaine_. Vous venez d'ouvrir la cage de Faraday ! Il faut qu'on aille se cacher ! _

_\- Dans une minute Jack ! Mon fantôme il faut que je lui parle !_ S'impatienta le Seigneur du temps.

\- _Très bien._ Céda Clara en posant son téléphone sur une armoire pour que le Docteur puisse voir son fantôme.

\- _Docteur. Salua le doc attirant l'attention de son esprit. C'est un honneur, j'ai toujours été un grand admirateur. C'est un vrai plaisir. Enfin une personne qui vaille le coup qu'on lui parle._

\- _Il est sérieux là ?_ Marmonna Lunn.

\- _Ne vous inquiétez pas, il est toujours comme ça. Il nous traite de singes parfois._ Chuchota Jack.

\- _Bon tout d'abord, pourquoi vous êtes là ?_ Questionna l'alien mais le fantôme se détourna. _Clara, Jack qu'est-ce qu'il se passe ? _

_\- Hum… Vous vous êtes arrêté de parler._ Répondit d'un air confus le capitaine. _Ah bah non recommencez en fait. _

Cass fronça les sourcils et signa que le message avait changé.

\- _Il dit autre chose._ Traduisit Lunn. _Il dit… il dit la chambre s'ouvrira ce soir. _

_\- Clara ! Maintenant que les fantômes en sont sortis, allez dans la cage de Faraday._ Ordonna le Docteur. _Ils ne pourront plus atteindre. Oh il y a un problème…_

\- _Un problème ? Quel problème ?_ Ironisa Clara en faisant reculer tout le monde vers la sortie.

\- _Oui c'est vrai que tout va bien ici !_ Compléta Jack. _De vraies vacances !_

\- _Tout se passe comme sur des roulettes_. Ajouta son amie.

\- _Le réseau ne passera pas dans la cage_. Continua le Docteur sans tenir compte de leurs remarques désobligeantes. _Ce que vous allez devoir faire, c'est placer le téléphone à l'extérieur de la cage mais visible par le hublot. Mais quand vous l'entendre sonner, et si le couloir est dégagé, vous sortirez et irez répondre. Ne perdez pas de vue ce téléphone. Je dois absolument pouvoir vous joindre. Je dois absolument savoir ce que fait mon fantôme, vous comprenez ? Je reviendrai vous chercher. Je vous le promets. _

_\- Vous avez intérêt à la tenir cette promesse. _Claqua Jack. _Maintenant tout le monde courrez ! _

La communication fut coupée et le groupe se mit à courir dans la direction de la cage de Faraday, espérant de tout leur cœur que les créatures étaient parties. Heureusement pour eux, aucun fantôme ne leur barra la route et ils purent entrer en toute sécurité dans la pièce, le téléphone déposé sur un rebord en face de la porte visible par le hublot.

-_ Et maintenant qu'est-ce qu'on fait ? _Demanda Lunn.

\- _Maintenant on attend._ Répondit Jack en s'asseyant le dos contre le mur bientôt imité par les autres.

Seule Clara resta debout à fixer son portable par la petite fenêtre.

\- _Clara, assieds-toi, il ne va pas appeler tout de suite._ Conseilla Harkness.

\- _Je préfère rester vigilante._

Les minutes passèrent en silence, rien n'était à signaler, les couloirs étaient calmes et aucune trace des créatures.

Soudain un hoquet de stupeur les obligea à lever la tête vers Clara qui fixait d'un air horrifié la vitre du hublot.

\- _O'Donnel est morte_… Murmura-t-elle.


	7. Chapter 5 Partie 2

**Je vous publie enfin la suite, désolée pour ce retard mais le manque de retour sur l'histoire m'a un peu désespérée... Mais je me motive pour continuer à écrire. **

**Dans ce chapitre, nous voyons principalement Jack, alors si vous adorez le capitaine, ceci est pour vous ! **

**Je vous souhaite une bonne lecture et à bientôt. **

**Chapitre 5 : Avant l'inondation. **

**Partie 2. **

\- _O'Donnel est morte_… Murmura Clara.

\- _Oh mon dieu… _Gémit Lunn.

\- _Euh attendez qu'est-ce qu'elle fait là ? _Demanda Jack en pointant du doigt le hublot.

Le fantôme de O'Donnel s'était détourné de la vitre et regardait le téléphone de Clara posé dans un coin.

\- _Oh non ! N'y pense même pas ! _Gronda le capitaine.

\- _Il faut l'empêcher ! C'est notre seul moyen pour que le Docteur puisse nous joindre ! _Paniqua l'interprète en fixant son ancienne collègue d'un air horrifié.

\- _Ouvre la porte Clara. _Ordonna Jack.

\- _Quoi ?! Non ! _

_\- Je vais sortir. Vous, vous resterez ici le temps que je les distrais. __Avec un peu de chance ils vont me suivre et vous laissez tranquille. Grâce à ça vous pourrez recevoir le coup de fils du Docteur. _

_\- Le Docteur nous a dit de rester ici ! _Intervint Cass par l'intermédiaire de Lunn.

\- _Vous avez une meilleure solution peut-être ?! _Répliqua l'immortel d'un ton autoritaire.

Personne n'osa rétorquer devant l'air menaçant du capitaine.

\- _Et si jamais les fantômes t'attrapent et te tuent !? Tu y as pensé à ça !? _S'exclama Clara.

\- _C'est le seul moyen d'y arriver Clara. Et puis je suis loin sur la liste des morts. Tout va bien se passer. Je vous rejoindrai dès que j'en aurai la possibilité. _

_\- Jack... _

_\- Bonne chance à tous et rendez-vous de l'autre côté ! _Sourit l'immortel avant de se précipiter par la porte qu'il referma rapidement derrière lui.

Le fantôme de O'Donnel se détourna du téléphone portable et se focalisa sur Jack.

\- _Salut ! _S'exclama celui-ci en lui décochant un sourire charmeur.

\- _Ça fonctionne... _Souffla Clara de l'autre côté du hublot en voyant O'Donnel prêter attention à son ami et non au portable.

\- _Ce n'est pas très gentil ce que vous faîtes, je tiens à vous le dire. _Continua le capitaine en pointant un doigt accusateur sur le fantôme.

O'Donnel continua de bouger silencieusement les lèvres et fixa de ses yeux vides Jack Harkness.

\- _Vous n'avez rien à dire pour votre défense ? _Railla-t-il en reculant lentement dans le couloir.

La créature le dévisagea, la tête penchée sur le côté et avança vers lui. L'immortel continua d'éloigner le fantôme de la cage de Faraday, loin du téléphone et des trois autres. Priant pour ne pas devenir l'un d'entre eux si il venait à mourir, Jack se dirigea vers la cantine.

\- _Alors ils sont où tes petits copains ? _Demanda-t-il.

O'Donnel continua de parler sans un bruit, son regard sans vie était particulièrement perturbant et Jack se sentit frissonner. Qu'arriverait-il s'il mourait ? Une peur irrationnelle lui tordit brutalement les intestins mais il se força à défier ces choses pour le bien de Clara, de Cass et de Lunn. Le monde ne pleurerait pas la mort du capitaine Jack Harkness, mais lui pleurerait le décès de ses amis. Alors pour eux, il risquerait sa vie.

\- _Ils n'étaient pas si timides la dernière fois. _

Où étaient-ils nom de Dieu !? Ils n'étaient tout de même pas repartis vers la cage ?!

\- _ALORS DOCTEUR !? ON N'OSE PAS VENIR SALUER SON COMPAGNON ?! JE SUIS TRÈS, TRÈS DÉÇU ! _Hurla-t-il.

Observant autour de lui, Jack attendit que les fantômes fassent leur entrée mais personne n'arriva augmentant un peu plus sa frustration.

_\- C'est pas vrai... DOCTEUR ! MONTREZ-VOUS ESPÈCE DE LÂCHE ! _

Le capitaine était hors de lui, pourquoi les fantômes ignoraient-ils ses appels !?

Le bruit distinctif d'un objet lourd et métallique glissant sur le sol retentit derrière lui et l'immortel sentit son corps se paralyser sous la peur. Une sueur froide coula le long de son échine et presque au ralenti, il se tourna vers la source de ce son sinistre en évitant par la même occasion de se mettre dos à O'Donnel.

L'image qui s'imprégna dans sa rétine lui glaça le sang. Moran, une hache à la main, venait vers lui.

\- _Ah bah vous voilà... _Souffla-t-il.

Tout bien réfléchi, il n'aurait peut-être pas dû les provoquer. Où étaient les autres maintenant ?

_\- Vous n'auriez pas vu vos camarades par hasard ? _Interrogea-t-il tandis que le commandant continuait d'avancer vers lui sans répondre. _Je vais prendre ça pour un non du coup. _

Optant pour une retraite, Jack réussit à se faufiler entre une embouchure et Moran sans que celui-ci n'ait eu le temps de lever sa hache. Jetant un coup d'oeil par dessus son épaule il put constater que les deux fantômes le suivaient de près. Excellent c'était ce qu'il voulait pour les éloigner de la cage.

\- _C'est tout ce que vous avez en réserve ? _Cria-t-il vers eux. _Une course poursuite dans les couloirs armé d'une hache ? Sérieusement ? _

Ignorant totalement que le Docteur venait d'appeler Clara, Jack persévéra et amena les créatures à la cantine, où il put constater que Prentis, Richard et le Docteur patientaient, fixant la fenêtre.

Bien la première partie du plan était réussie, il fallait à présent les occuper. Il était la seule proie dans la pièce et un soudain sentiment d'angoisse le saisit. Il était pris au piège avec tous ces fantômes.

\- _Okay Jack, maintenant c'est le moment de montrer ce que tu sais faire dans ce genre situation... _S'encouragea-t-il.

Décidant de se placer face à toutes ces choses, le capitaine se mit derrière le comptoir et ainsi il put avoir une vue d'ensemble du self. Moran avait toujours sa hache avec lui, Richard avait un couteau bien affûté à la main, O'Donnell restait en arrière, le Docteur et Prentis gardaient leur attention sur l'océan.

Une diversion, il avait besoin d'une petite diversion. Soudain le fantôme du Doc la lui procura en rejetant la tête en arrière et il se mit alors à hurler silencieusement.

_\- Qu'est-ce que... _

Tous les autres esprits cessèrent leurs activités et suivirent le Seigneur du temps qui s'était mis en marche vers la sortie de la cantine.

\- _Non ! Non ! _Paniqua Jack.

Poursuivant les êtres, l'immortel entendit le son familier du Tardis, seulement ce n'était pas le moment de se laisser distraire par cette arrivée impromptue car les créatures se dirigeaient tout droit vers la cage de Faraday et ses amis.

Redoublant d'effort Jack dérapa au détour d'un couloir, la cage était proche, il n'y arriverait pas ! Il ne pourrait pas les sauver et le Docteur le haïrait à jamais.

Soudain il put apercevoir la porte de la pièce sécurisée ouverte et les fantômes s'y engouffrèrent avant qu'une petite brune ne ferme la porte. Clara ?!

_\- Clara !? _S'exclama Jack à bout de souffle.

_\- Hey Jack, on a réussi ! _S'écria-t-elle en le regardant s'arrêter à côté d'elle.

_\- Je... Je ne comprends pas... _

_\- Le Docteur, tout était prévu. _

_\- Comment ça tout était prévu ? Qu'est-ce que tu racontes ? _

_\- Mon fantôme était un hologramme projeté par le Tardis. _Intervint le Docteur qui venait de faire son apparition.

Harkness pivota lentement vers l'alien qui le contemplait avec un petit sourire satisfait.

\- _Docteur ? _Chuchota-t-il tandis que des larmes commençaient à lui piquer les yeux.

_\- En chair et en os. _Confirma celui-ci.

\- _Vous êtes en vie... _Murmura Jack en approchant une main du visage de son mentor qui eut un petit geste de recul.

\- _Tu ne vas pas m'en mettre une ? _

_\- Oh Doc... _

Le Seigneur du temps se retrouva pris en étaux entre les bras forts de son compagnon qui le serra contre lui.

_\- Docteur... _

Le Seigneur du temps sentit quelque chose d'humide couler dans son cou et il se rendit alors compte que Jack pleurait. Il entoura alors maladroitement le corps tremblant de son ami et le berça jusqu'à ce que les pleurs cessent, murmurant des mots de réconfort dans les cheveux de son compagnon.


	8. Chapter 6

**Les phrases en gras sont les pensées. **

**Un petit chapitre détente pour nos amis du Tardis! **

**Chapitre 6 : Une pause bien méritée. **

De retour sur le Tardis, Jack se sentit un peu bête. Il avait totalement craqué dans les bras du Docteur, mais il avait eu tellement peur de ne jamais le revoir.

\- _Tout va bien Jack ? _Demanda le Seigneur du temps en voyant que son compagnon restait étrangement silencieux.

\- _Hum ? _

Le Docteur se planta devant son ami et chercha une réponse sur son visage.

\- _Parle moi Jack. _Encouragea-t-il.

Le capitaine tenta de se détourner mais la main de son mentor l'empêcha.

\- _S'il te plaît, mon ami. _

_\- Je... Je pensais... _Commença l'immortel, une expression de douleur tordant chacun de ses jolis traits. _Je croyais que je ne vous reverrai plus... J'ai... J'ai eu peur Docteur... Si peur..._

Une perle salée roula sur la joue du capitaine et fut essuyée rageusement par sa main.

_\- Vous êtes... Vous êtes mon espoir Docteur... Et j'ai vu votre fantôme... C'était horrible... il n'avait aucune expression sur son visage, il ne parlait pas... Rien... Il était... Vide... Et vous êtes tellement vif et... C'était comme regarder une coquille vide... _Raconta Jack, la voix tremblante sous l'émotion, les larmes coulant maintenant à flot. _S'il vous plaît... Ne me laissez pas... Ne m'abandonnez plus... _

_\- Jack, je te l'ai promis, je ne t'abandonnerai plus. _Dit le Docteur en serrant l'épaule de son ami.

\- _Je suis désolé... _Marmonna-t-il en baissant la tête, honteux de se montrer si faible.

_\- Il n'y a rien à pardonner Jack. Je comprends tes craintes. J'en suis responsable. Mais nous allons travailler ensemble pour les vaincre. _

Le garçon hocha la tête et offrit un pauvre sourire au Seigneur du temps.

\- _Où va-t-on maintenant ? _Interrogea Jack pour changer de sujet.

\- _Dans un endroit calme s'il vous plaît Docteur ! _Supplia Clara qui venait d'entrer dans la salle des consoles après s'être changée.

\- _C'est une bonne idée oui. _Acquiesça le pilote. _Une idée en particulier ? _

_\- Pourquoi pas un endroit chaud ? _Proposa Harkness.

_\- Avec une plage ! _Ajouta Clara avec enthousiasme. _Passer une journée à se prélasser au bord de l'eau sans être obligé de sauver le monde ! Oh aller Docteur dîtes oui s'il vous plaît ? _

Dégainant son arme secrète qui faisait flancher l'alien à chaque fois, la jeune femme implora de ses grands yeux marrons le Seigneur du temps.

_\- Arrêtez ça ! _Pesta celui-ci.

_\- Quoi donc ? _Demanda-t-elle innocemment.

_\- Ce truc avec vos yeux !_

_\- Je ne vois pas de quoi vous voulez parler... On va à la plage alors ? _

_\- Très bien allons à la plage... _Soupira le Docteur en enclenchant la manivelle.

Le Tardis donna un petit sursaut et le bruit familier de la dématérialisation emplit l'habitacle.

_\- Et bien si on va à la mer, moi je vais me changer ! _S'exclama Jack en sautillant jusqu'au couloir.

_\- Et mets un maillot de bain cette fois-ci ! Nous ne sommes pas obligés de voir tes parties intimes ! _Ordonna le Docteur.

La tête de Jack apparut, un sourire grivois aux lèvres.

\- _Je tiens à dire que mes parties intimes sont très bien proportionnées. _

Tandis que le Docteur grognait en se pinçant l'arête du nez, Clara pouffait dans sa main devant l'attitude provocatrice du capitaine qui partit en riant vers sa chambre.

\- _Il me fatigue... _Bougonna le Seigneur du temps.

\- _Oh aller, avouez-le, vous l'aimez beaucoup. _Plaisanta la jeune femme en s'adossant à la console.

l'Écossais lui lança un regard impénétrable et reporta son attention sur son écran.

_\- Bien nous sommes arrivés. _Déclara-t-il.

Se dirigeant vers les portes du Tardis, le Docteur essaya d'oublier la question de sa compagne. Aimait-il Jack ? Non bien sûr que non, il était simplement son ami, un bon ami, rien de plus. Et si quelque fois des papillons voletaient dans son ventre, c'était juste la culpabilité de l'avoir abandonné qui se manifestait. Opinant, le Doc ouvrit les panneaux en bois d'un geste théâtrale.

_\- Brozos, une planète déserte où il n'y a que de l'eau et du sable. _Expliqua-t-il. _Imaginez ça ! Une planète rien que de plages immenses ! _

\- _C'est magnifique... _Souffla Clara émerveillée par le spectacle qui s'offrait à eux.

\- _Ça me rappelle... _Commença Jack qui était réapparu avant de secouer la tête.

**La péninsule de Boe... **Pensa-t-il.

Sa maison lui manquait mais il ne pouvait plus y retourner. Alors plaquant un sourire sur son visage, le garçon entoura de ses bras les épaules de ses amis.

\- _Bon alors on y va ? _S'impatienta-t-il. _Qu'est-ce qu'on attend ? _

Poussant les deux autres, Jack put savourer la douce caresse du soleil sur sa peau, la brise marine qui lui ébouriffa les cheveux, la chaleur du sable sous ses pieds nus et l'odeur iodée si familière. Inspirant à grandes bouffées l'air salée, l'immortel ferma les yeux et se laissa porter toutes les sensations qui traversaient son corps.

Le Docteur observa les réactions de son compagnon tandis que Clara avait filé étendre sa serviette pour se dorer la pilule au soleil. Le visage de Jack s'était détendu, les yeux clos et l'air serein, il était encore plus beau qu'à l'ordinaire. Se gifflant mentalement face à cette étrange pensée, le Seigneur du temps partit s'asseoir plus loin en ronchonnant dans sa barbe.

Ils passèrent leur journée à bronzer, déguster des cocktails concoctés par le Tardis et Clara et Jack s'amusèrent dans l'eau, barbotant comme deux enfants sous le regard amusé du Docteur.


	9. Chapter 7

**Chapitre 7 : Bienvenu au Pays Imaginaire. **

Lorsque le Tardis se matérialisa, Jack se précipita vers la porte tel un enfant devant son cadeau de Noël.

\- _Non Jack ! _Voulut intervenir le Docteur mais il était trop tard, le capitaine venait de les ouvrir à la volée.

\- _Wouah des pirates ! _S'exclama-t-il tout excité avant de traverser la salle des consoles en courant pour aller s'habiller pour ne pas faire tâche dans ce paysage incongru.

\- _Insupportable... Aller vous changez aussi Clara. _Ronchonna le Seigneur du temps.

La jeune femme sautilla hors de la pièce en ricanant sous les bougonnements de son ami dans lesquels on pouvait entendre des "Les singes et leur énergie débordante" ou encore des "Pourquoi les ai-je acceptés?"

Mais surtout une question taraudait l'esprit du Docteur. Pourquoi le comportement de Jack lui faisait-il battre ses cœurs plus rapidement et l'énervait-il en même temps ? Ce n'était pas normal !

Le chenapan revint d'ailleurs habillé de la tête aux pieds en cuir quelques minutes plus tard.

**D'ailleurs son pantalon noir moulait extrêmement bien ses... Non !**

Pourquoi pensait-il cela !?

_\- Alors qu'est-ce que vous en pensez ? Je fais assez pirate ? _Demanda Jack en tournant sur lui même faisant de ce fait voler sa cape rouge sans se douter des ruminations mentales de son mentor.

Cependant devant le silence du Docteur, le sourire grivois et l'air mutin disparurent du visage du capitaine.

\- _Doc ? _Souffla-t-il timidement.

Redressant la tête et sortant de sa contemplation, ses cœurs se serrèrent en voyant la vulnérabilité du regard de son compagnon. Oh non il avait encore fait une bourde...

Se raclant la gorge face aux émotions qui l'envahissaient abruptement, il s'approcha de son ami et remit en place la cape. Pourquoi avait-il la soudaine envie de toucher son ami ?

_\- Il vous manque le tricorne Capitaine. _

Un sourire hésitant étira légèrement les lèvres de Jack qui avait soudain l'allure d'un homme mal à l'aise et timide.

\- _Un tricorne ? Vous êtes sûr ? _

_\- Certain ! Aller zhou ! _

Rassuré, l'immortel partir à la recherche du fameux chapeau sous les yeux attendris et troublés de son mentor. Il trouvait que Jack était magnifique dans sa chemise blanche, son pantalon en cuir et ses bottes qui remontaient jusqu'aux genoux.

Secouant la tête, il remarqua alors que Clara l'observait depuis les escaliers.

\- _Ah Clara ! Alors que pensez-vous de... Quoi ? _

_\- Depuis quand Docteur ? _

_\- Depuis quand quoi ? _Interrogea-t-il en arquant un sourcil.

\- _Oh Docteur... Vous ne savez pas ce que vous ressentez... _Murmura le jeune femme.

\- _De quoi parlez-vous Clara ? Oh non vous recommencez... _Soupira-t-il.

_\- Elle recommence quoi ? _Demanda Jack qui arborait à présent un tricorne en cuir.

_\- Son sourire là ! C'est un sourire triste ! C'est confu, c'est comme si elle ressentait deux émotions en même temps. _Grogna le Doc en pointant un doigt accusateur sur le visage de Clara.

\- _Pourquoi es-tu triste jolie Clara ? _Questionna Jack en lui caressant la joue.

\- _Pour rien... Ce n'est rien Jack. _Sourit-elle.

Plissant les yeux le Seigneur du temps ne croyait pas un seul instant à ce mensonge mais il laissa couler. Quelque chose lui disait qu'il n'avait aucunement envie d'avoir cette conversation.

\- _Bien allons-y. _Déclara-t-il en tapant dans ses mains.

_\- Vous ne vous changez pas Docteur ? _Demanda le capitaine en le regardant de haut en bas.

_\- Je suis un Seigneur du temps, Jack, je n'ai pas à me changer. _Répondit-il d'un ton dédaigneux qui fit ricaner ses compagnons.

Passant les portes du Tardis, ils découvrirent alors une île verdoyante entourée de pontons en bois. Un seul bateau y était amarré et des hommes s'y activaient, nettoyant le monde, rebobinant les cordages et ajustant les voiles. Des pirates déambulaient dans les allées en grognant et en parlant un dialecte étrange que Jack trouva très amusant.

_\- Docteur ! Vous m'aviez dit que les univers des contes n'existaient pas ! _S'exclama Clara.

\- _Oui parce qu'ils n'existent pas ! _

_\- Alors pourquoi sommes-nous au Pays Imaginaire !? _

_\- Au quoi ? _

_\- Au Pays Imaginaire ! Vous savez avec le Capitaine Crochet et Peter Pan ! Les enfants perdus ! _Raconta-t-elle.

\- _Je ne comprends rien à ce que vous dîtes Clara. _Se tournant vers Jack, il demanda. _Tu comprends toi ? _

_\- Nope mais j'aime beaucoup cet endroit ! _Répondit le garçon.

_\- Comment pouvez-vous ne pas connaître le Pays Imaginaire tous les deux !? _S'offusqua Clara.

\- _LI__ème__ siècle. _Se justifia Jack.

\- _C'est une fausse excuse ça Jack. _Rétorqua Clara.

_\- Bon peut-on avancer ou devons-nous débattre pendant une heure ? _Grinça le Seigneur du temps.

_\- Ce que vous pouvez être de mauvaise foi Docteur ! _Railla la brune.

Le Docteur renifla d'un air hautain et partit devant en boudant. Ses compagnons se lancèrent un regard complice et suivirent l'alien à travers la foule de pirates qui s'amoncelait près du navire.

_\- Pourquoi n'y a-t-il qu'un seul bateau ? _Demanda le Doc.

_\- Parce qu'au Pays Imaginaire il n'y a que le Capitaine Crochet. _Dit Clara sur le ton de l'évidence.

Soudain les hommes se mirent à chanter haut et fort, les faisant sursauter.

\- _Crochet où est le crochet !? Crochet ! Montrez-nous le crochet ! _

Les voyageurs du temps observèrent tout ce raffut d'un œil dubitatif, exceptée Clara qui semblait beaucoup aimer ce folklore.

\- _Est-ce une coutume ici ? _Interrogea Jack.

_\- Oui, vous allez voir, il va bientôt apparaître ! _S'exclama la jeune femme en fixant la cabine du capitaine.

\- _Qui ça ? _Grogna le Seigneur du temps de plus en plus suspicieux.

Quelque chose n'allait pas ici, il le sentait. Le mal était à l'œuvre sur cette étrange contrée. Ils devaient partir, et maintenant, cela serait mieux pour tout le monde. Cependant sa curiosité l'obligeait à rester, il voulait savoir, il devait savoir ce qu'il se passait ici.

Un homme tout de rouge vêtu, une perruque noire pointant de sous son chapeau, avec une moustache parfaitement recourbée s'avança sur son balcon, acclamé par ses compagnons des mers.

_\- Le Capitaine Crochet... _Chuchota Clara.

Levant son crochet, l'homme fit taire la foule, la scrutant d'un air satisfait. Tapant deux fois du pied, son bras droit fit apparaître un tapis rouge qui dévala les marches jusqu'au pond et le capitaine s'y avança tel le roi qu'il était.

\- _Quelqu'un ici m'a trahi. _Disait-il en désignant au hasard certains de ses hommes. _Serait-ce toi ? Ou toi ? _

S'approchant d'un marin tremblant de la tête aux pieds, le capitaine Crochet lui caressa la joue de sa main de fer et susurra d'une voix douce :

\- _Toi ? _

Immédiatement le matelot fondit en larmes et s'épancha en excuses.

\- _On a fait bobo à son capitaine ? _

_\- Oui... _Pleura-t-il en courbant l'échine de honte.

\- _Docteur il faudrait peut-être intervenir là non ? _Murmura Jack.

_\- Non. Pour l'instant on observe. Ce sont des pirates et bien que cela me déplaise, ils règlent leurs problèmes à leur manière. _

_\- Amenez donc la boîte à bobo ! _S'écria Crochet tandis que deux hommes saisissaient par les bras le mécréant.

\- _NON PAS LA BOÎTE À BOBO ! _Hurlait le prisonnier qui fut jeté dans une malle et y fut enfermé.

Ses cris de panique retentissaient dans toute l'île alors que les pirates introduisaient des scorpions dans la boîte.

_\- C'est barbare... _Chuchota Clara qui avait très vite perdu sa joie d'être dans l'univers d'un conte.

\- _Que fait-on ici Docteur ? _Demanda l'immortel.

_\- Je n'en sais rien Jack, mais je compte bien le découvrir. Aller venez. _


	10. Chapter 8

**Voici un nouveau chapitre ! J'espère que cette nouvelle aventure vous plaira ! N'hésitez pas à me donner votre avis en commentaire ça fait toujours plaisir ! **

**À bientôt les amis !**

**Chapitre 8 : Les enfants perdus... **

Les trois compères quittèrent le bateau ainsi que cet horrible spectacle pour se rendre près des boutiques que le Docteur scanna de son tournevis sonique.

_\- Il n'y a absolument rien d'anormal ici... _Constata-t-il.

_\- Peut-être que le Tardis nous a amené ici pour qu'on puisse se détendre. _Fit remarquer Jack en observant un homme aiguiser son épée.

\- _Tu crois vraiment que c'est l'endroit que j'aurai choisi pour me détendre Jack !? Réfléchissez un peu Capitaine ! _Aboya le Seigneur du temps qui commençait à être de plus en plus irrité par la mauvaise influence qui émanait de ce lieu.

_\- Docteur ! _Réprimanda Clara d'une voix sèche tandis que Jack venait de se refermer comme une huître.

\- _Ce n'est rien Clara... _Soupira le garçon en affichant un sourire de façade. _Avançons, il y a d'autres choses par là-bas... _

Sans attendre de réponse, l'immortel s'engagea dans une allée tandis que la jeune femme fusilla du regard l'alien.

_\- J'espère que vous êtes fier de vous. _Claqua-t-elle avant de suivre son ami.

Le Docteur regarda ses compagnons s'éloigner de lui et se fistugea intérieurement. Pourquoi avait-il crié !? Ce qu'il pouvait être bourru... Soupirant une nouvelle fois, il se promit de régler le problème avec le capitaine et les rejoignit d'un pas lourd.

\- _Tout a l'air normal ici aussi. _Déclara Jack sans accorder un seul regard à son mentor. _Peut-être devrions-nous explorer la jungle. _

_\- Bonne idée Capitaine. _Essaya le Docteur en espérant rattraper ses bêtises.

Jack lui lança un sourire mais celui-ci n'atteignit pas ses yeux et le Seigneur du temps se mordit la langue. Il était vraiment un idiot...

Alors les trois voyageurs se mirent en route pour la jungle. Le Docteur ressentait de plus en plus ce malaise, comme si une ombre malveillante s'étendait au-dessus d'eux. Cet endroit ne lui disait rien qui vaille.

\- _A votre avis, on va y trouver les enfants perdus et Peter Pan ? _Demanda Clara d'un ton excité.

\- _Je n'en sais rien Clara. Je ne suis de rien pour le coup... _Avoua grincheusement l'alien.

Ils pénétrèrent bientôt dans cette sinistre forêt et une soudaine pénombre les entoura. La moiteur de la jungle les fit instantanément transpirer et même le Seigneur du Temps se sentit gêné par la chaleur.

Des bruits étranges leur parvenaient aux oreilles et à plusieurs reprises ils furent obligés de se retourner pour vérifier que personne ne les suivait. Ils marchèrent durant un long moment dans un silence pesant jusqu'à ce que Jack ne parle, ayant apparemment fini de bouder. La nuit était alors tombé et la lune filtrait par intermittence à travers le lourd feuillage des arbres.

\- _Doc ? Vous êtes sûr qu'on est dans la bonne direction ? _

_\- Évidemment Jack voyons. Faîtes donc confiance à un Seigneur du Temps pour trouver le chemin dans une forêt._ Répliqua d'un air satisfait ledit Seigneur du Temps.

_\- Si vous le dites_. Dit Jack en haussant les épaules avant qu'un sourire grivois ne s'affiche sur ses lèvres. _Je ne vous savais pas aussi romantique. _

_\- Je ne suis pas romantique. _

_\- Une balade en forêt au clair de lune, moi je trouve ça romantique. _

Levant les yeux au ciel, le Docteur utilisa son tournevis sonique pour lui indiquer la direction. Cela faisait maintenant une heure qu'ils marchaient dans cette forêt et la vérité était bien triste. Ils étaient perdus. Mais son égo lui interdisait d'en faire part à ses compagnons.

\- _Vous êtes sûr qu'on est pas perdu ? _Insista son ami.

_\- Évidemment que j'en suis sûr ! _

Au bout de quelques minutes de marches en silence, le Docteur soupira, dépité avant de s'adosser à un arbre.

_\- On est perdu pas vrai ? _

_\- Oui..._ Grommela l'alien.

\- _Avouez-le Docteur, vous n'êtes pas si bon que ça en orientation. _Taquina Clara.

Des rires d'enfants résonnèrent brusquement dans la vaste forêt, faisant frissonner la jeune femme malgré la chaleur ambiante.

\- _Docteur... _Chuchota-t-elle, toute trace d'humour avait quitté sa voix. _Je n'aime pas du tout cet endroit... _

_\- Je sais... _Répondit le Docteur dans un souffle en se redressant.

\- _Docteur... Il y a quelqu'un qui nous a suivi... _Annonça Jack du bout des lèvres.

_\- De quel côté ? _Murmura celui-ci.

\- _Gauche... _

Le Seigneur du Temps pivota légèrement la tête dans cette direction et aperçut quelque chose bouger à travers les broussailles.

_\- Restez sur vos gardes. _

_\- Euh Docteur... Qu'est-ce que c'est que ça ? _Interrogea Clara en attrapant le bras de son ami. _Il a une ombre là... Au dessus... _

Levant les yeux, Jack et le Docteur découvrirent une forme flottante, cela ressemblait à l'ombre d'un adolescent, un sourire narquois étirait ses lèvres dans un rictus malfaisant.

\- _C'est l'ombre de Peter Pan n'est-ce pas ? _Demanda la jeune femme.

\- _Je doute qu'elle soit très amicale... _Dit Jack.

La chose continua de les observer de ses yeux brillants avant de disparaitre brusquement, les laissant dubitatifs. Se croyant débarrassés de cette ombre, les trois compagnons reprirent leur chemin. Cependant à peine eurent-ils avancé de quelques de pas qu'ils se retrouvèrent nez à nez avec des lances et des flèches.

\- _Je croyais que les enfants perdus devaient être gentils... _Grimaça Clara.


End file.
